whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Investigation Report
Investigation Report ( or Report (1) ) is a document White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It details the data about Rumours related to Spiritualism ( like Ouija Board ). Location In the Original ver, It is found in Faculty Office 1 on the 1st floor of Main Building, Section 2 of the Yeondu High School. In the Remake ver, It is found in Counselor's Office, A on the 1st floor of Main Building, Section 2 of the Yeondu High School. Transcript 2001 English= Report (1) Rumours and Mischief |-|Korean= 보고서 (1) 학원실태 조사보고서 제목 : 학원내의 루머와 떠도는 여러장난들 (학생들의 불안감과 부적절한 해소 방법) 작성자 : 학생 주임, 국어 담당 교사 임태근 학원내의 많은 학생들은 미래에 대한 상당한 불안감을 가지고있다. 이것은 질풍도노의 청소년기란 것을 감안한다면 지극히 자연스러운 현상이다. 그러나 일부 학생들은 비상식적인 행위들로 불안감을 해소하려 한다. 이러한 방법들은 유행처럼 급속도로 학원 전체로 퍼져 나간다. 이는 요즘 학생들의 정체성과 책임감이 부족하다는 것을 보여주는 일면이라 할 수 있다. 그러나. 문제는 장난 정도로 받아들일 수 있는 정도가 아니라, 마치 신앙처럼 철저하게 추앙받는 행위들이 있다는 것이다. 이것은 심각한 문제를 야기시키며 자아의식이 부족한 학생들에게 악영향을 주고 있다. 대표적인 예로 소위 분신사바라고 불리우는 행위가 있다. 이런 행위는 귀신을 불러 시술자 자신의 주변상황이나 불학실한 미래에 대한 확신을 얻고자 하는 행위로서, 언뜻 보기엔 미성숙된 자아의 자위책으로 가벼이 넘길수 있으나 이런 상황이 반복될수록 시술자는 자신의 주관을 잃게 되다 급기야 정신이상의 증세를 보이는 경우도 있다. 2015 English= Investigation Report Title: The Mental Health of the Students (The Anxiety of Students and Their ineffective Coping Methods) Written by: Tae-guen Lim, School Administration Manager and Korean Language Teacher Many of our students suffer from considerable anxiety about their future. This is quite natural considering their state as an adolescent. However, some students are using odd methods in attempt to cope with their anxiety issues. These odd "coping methods" are spreading across the school like wildfire. In a way, this brings light to the fact that the students today lack responsibility and a sense of identity. The real problem, however, is that some of these odd coping methods are taken as more than just a joke; they are turning into a fanatic religion. Students who have yet to from a solid sense of identity are more easily lured into joining these "fanatic sects." One of the main coping methods the students attempt to call upon the dead to quell the uncertainties they face by asking the ghost questions or even to predict the future. At a glance, it could be dismissed as an immature act of self-reassurance that can be safely ignored. However, that is not the case. When such acts are committed repeatedly, the student will often eventually lose his or her grasp on reality and in some extreme cases, the student exhibits a full-on psychological breakdown. This matter must be resolved for the safety of the school, and heavy supervision is advised until a permanent solution is in effect. |-|Korean= 조사 보고서 제목 : 학생들의 정신건강 (학생들의 불안감과 부적절한 해소 방법) 작성자 : 학생 주임, 국어 담당 교사 임태근 학원 내의 많은 학생들은 미래에 대한 상당한 불안감을 가지고 있다. 이것은 질풍노도의 청소년기란 것을 감안한다면 지극히 자연스런 현상이다. 그러나 일부 학생들은 비상식적인 행위들로 불안감을 해소하려 한다. 이러한 방법들은 유행처럼 학원 전체에 급속도로 퍼지고 있다. 이는 요즘 학생들의 정체성과 책임감이 부족하다는 것을 보여주는 일면이라 할 수 있다. 그러나 문제는 장난 정도로 받아들일 수 있는 정도가 아니라, 마치 신앙처럼 철저하게 추앙받는 행위들이 있다는 것이다. 이것은 심각한 문제를 야기 시키며 자아의식이 부족한 학생들에게 악영향을 주고 있다. 대표적인 예로 소위 분신사바라고 불리는 행위가 있다. 이런 행위는 귀신을 불러 시술자 자신의 주변 상황이나 불확실한 미래에 대한 확신을 얻고자 하는 행위로서, 언뜻 보기엔 미성숙한 자아의 자위책으로 가벼이 넘길 수 있으나, 이런 상황이 반복될수록 시술자는 자신의 주관을 잃게 되다 급기야 정신이상의 증세를 보이는 경우도 있어 각별한 주의를 요한다. |-|Chinese= 调查报告 标题：学生们的精神健康 （学生的不安心理与不合理的消解方法） 填写人：学生主任国语专职教师任泰根 校内的很多学生因未知的未来而产生不安感。 从疾风怒涛的青少年期角度分析的话，这是极为正常的现象。 但是，部分学生却想用缺乏常识的行为消解不安感。 这种方法正向整个学生群体蔓延，成为一种流行趋势。这可以说是当代学生缺乏认同性与责任感的一种表现形式。 但，这一问题行为却超越了玩闹级别，近乎达到了信仰的层次。 它正往严重的社会问题发展，对缺乏自我意识的学生产生恶性影响。 代表性的例子是被称为笔仙的行为。 这是一种施术者呼唤鬼魂，以此确认未知的未来和周围状况的行为。乍一看，这是一种未成熟的自我安慰方式，但随着这类行为的重复，施术者却开始丧失主观意识，严重者则会产生精神异常，因此有必要严肃对待。" |-|Deutsch= Untersuchungsbericht Titel: Die psychische Verfassung der Schüler (Ängste von Studenten und ihre unzureichenden Bewältigungsstrategien) Verfasst von: Tae-gun Lim, Schulverwaltungsleiter und Koreanischlehrer Viele unserer Schüler leiden unter ausgeprägten Zukunftsängsten. Auch wenn es sich hierbei um einen natürlichen Bestandteil der Pubertät handelt, bedienen sich einige Schüler eigenartiger Strategien, um ihre Ängste zu bewältigen. Diese Bewältigungsmethoden verbreiten sich blitzschnell auf dem Schulgelände. In gewisser Weise demonstriert dies, dass den Schülern heutzutage ein Gefühl von Verantwortung und Identität fehlt. Das Hauptproblem ist jedoch, dass einige dieser Bewältigungsmethoden fanatische Züge annehmen. Schüler, die noch nicht in ihrer Identität gefestigt sind, sind besonders anfällig dafür, diesen "fanatischen Sekten" beizutreten. Eine der Hauptbewältigungsstrategien der Schüler ist die "Kommunikation mit den Toten". Mithilfe eines Ouijabretts suchen die Schüler den Kontakt zu Geistern, um ihre Unsicherheiten durch Fragen an die Geister oder sogar Bitten, die Zukunft vorauszusagen, zu befriedigen. Auf den ersten Blick mag dies lediglich wie ein kindlicher Akt der Selbstbeschwichtigung wirken. Doch dies ist nicht der Fall. Bei wiederholter Teilnahme an diesen Aktivitäten verlieren die Schüler allmählich den Kontakt mit der Realität. In Extremfällen kann es sogar zu psychischen Zusammenbrüchen kommen. Zur Sicherheit der Schule sollte diese Angelegenheit schnell behoben werden. Bis zu einer dauerhaften Lösung ist erhöhte Überwachung angeraten." |-|Portuguese= Relatório da Investigação ''' Título: A Saúde Mental dos Estudantes (A Ansiedade dos Estudantes e seus Métodos Ineficientes de Lidar com Isto) Escrito por: Tae-guen Lim, Gerente Admnistrativo Escolar e Professor de Idioma Coreano Muitos de nossos alunos sofrem de uma considerável ansiedade quanto a seus futuros. Isto é bem natural, considerando suas condições como adolescentes. Contudo, alguns alunos estão utilizando métodos estranhos ao tentar lidar com seus problemas mentais de ansiedade. Estes ‘métodos estranhos' estão se espalhando pela escola como fogo. De certo modo, isto traz luz ao fato de que os estudantes de hoje em dia carecem de responsabilidade e senso de identidade. O real problema, entretanto, é que alguns destes métodos estranhos são considerados como mais do que apenas uma piada. Eles estão se tornando uma religião fanática. Estudantes que ainda não formaram um senso de identidade sólido são mais facilmente atrídos a se juntar a estes ‘cultos fanáticos’. Num dos principais métodos estranhos de se lidar com a situação, os alunos tentar invocar os mortos para acabar com as incertezas que enfrentam, fazendo perguntas ao fantasma ou ainda pedindo previsões sobre o futuro. À primeira vista, isto poderia ser relevado como sendo um ato imaturo de tentativa de conforto próprio que pode ser seguramente ignorado. No entanto, este não é o caso. Quando tais atos são realizados repetidamente, o aluno ou aluna irá, muitas vezes, eventualmente perder seu apego à realidade e, em alguns casos extremos, exibirá um completo surto psicológico. Esta questão há de ser resolvida em prol da segurança da escola, e é aconselhado supervisão pesada até que uma solução permanente esteja em efeito. |-|Español= '''Informe de investigación Título: La salud mental de los alumnos (La ansiedad en los alumnos y sus ineficaces métodos de combatirla) Redactor: Tae-guen Lim, jefe administrativo de la escuela y profesor de coreano Muchos los alumnos sufren una considerable ansiedad por su futuro. Esto es normal si tenemos en cuenta que no son más que adolescentes. Sin embargo, cada vez son más los jóvenes que usan extraños métodos para tratar de combatir su ansiedad, métodos que se están extendiendo como la pólvora por todo la escuela. En cierta manera, este fenómeno pone de manifiesto una falta tanto de responsabilidad como de identidad por parte de los alumnos. El verdadero problema, no obstante, es que estos métodos están empezando a ser algo más que una broma y se está produciendo cierto fanatismo entre los alumnos. Los jóvenes que aún no tienen una identidad bien definida son los más proclives a este «culto». Uno de los muchos métodos que los alumnos usan es una ceremonia para «contactar con los muertos». Con ayuda de una tabla de güija, los alumnos tratan de ponerse en contacto con el más allá para disipar sus dudas y lanzan preguntas a algún espíritu, o incluso piden conocer su futuro. En un principio, podríamos considerar estos rituales como actos inmaduros de reafirmación personal y no deberían preocuparnos. Sin embargo, no podríamos estar más equivocados. Estos actos, realizados de manera continuada, suelen provocar que los alumnos se alejen de la realidad y, en los casos más extremos, que sean víctimas de toda una crisis mental. Debemos ocuparnos de este asunto por el bien de la escuela, así que se recomienda ejercer una férrea supervisión hasta que demos con una solución permanente para el problema." Further Notes *In the Remake ver, there is a document with a title ( 학원 실태 보고서 / State of the School Report ) similar to this Original version title ( 보고서(1): 학원 실태 조사보고서 / Report (1):State of the School Investigative Report ). But the contents are quite different. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents